1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to resilient member handling apparatus, and, more particularly, to nesting apparatus for arranging a plurality of arcuate resilient members in nested relation.
2. Reference to the Prior Art
Wire deforming machines are known in the art and include zig zag machines which are used to permanently bend resilient members, such as wires, into a sinuous configuration. Machines for permanently bowing individual resilient members into a circular or arcuate hoop are also known in the art. Thus, the sinuously shaped wire produced by the zig zag machine can be cut to discrete lengths and permanently bowed in the bowing machine to form arcuate springs which are useful in such industries as the furniture making industry.
A prior art nesting machine for arranging the arcuate springs in nested relation to each other includes a single primary chamber from which the arcuate springs are transferred to one of a plurality of secondary chambers. The secondary chambers are movable relative to the primary chamber and are sequentially positioned adjacent the primary chamber to receive a complement of the springs, and then adjacent an ejector to eject the springs from the successive secondary chambers.